Beach
by Uchiha no Vi-chan
Summary: Karena kedinginan, Sasuke dan Naruto pergi untuk menghangatkan dirinya di gubuk kecil berlantai, berdinding dan beratap kayu.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Yaoi, Lime-Lemon, PWP

**_Beach_**

**

* * *

  
**

Hari sudah siang. Matahari sudah makin naik ke atas kepala. Tapi dua orang itu, yang ada di tepi pantai masih bersemangat bermain air. Berlari kejar-kejaran layaknya sebuah adegan di telenovela, saling menyipratkan air ke lawan dan tertawa senang.

"Ahaha… Teme, terima ini!" pria berambut kuning itu membungkuk dan menggerakkan tangannya cepat sehingga air itu mengenai tubuh seorang lagi.

"Aduh, dasar dobe. Ini untukmu, gratis!" Sasuke mulai berlari mengejar Naruto, lalu ditangkapnya Naruto dalam sebuah pelukan dan Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya.

"Aah… ah Teme! Lepasin, aku gak bisa gerak tau," teriak Naruto manja. Tapi tetap saja membuat telinga Sasuke berdenging beberapa saat.

Karena akhirnya Naruto berontak, Sasuke menggulingkan dirinya dan membuat gerakan-gerakan yang dapat membuat Naruto berhenti. Akhirnya posisi terakhir adalah… Sasuke menelungkup dan di bawahnya ada Naruto yang menahan dada Sasuke agar tak jatuh menimpanya. Kepala mereka begitu dekat, dan itu membuat jantung Naruto berdegup tak karuan.

'Oh, jangan lagi…' Naruto memohon sesuatu dalam hati. Dia menutup matanya rapat. Setelah berapa lama tak ada apa-apa, Naruto memaksa membuka matanya dan mendapati mata hitam indah itu menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?" dahi Sasuke berkerut. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dengan rona merah dipipinya. "Kau manis kalau begitu, dobe." Sasuke membelai pipi halus Naruto kemudian menciumnya sekilas. Lalu dia berdiri dan membantu Naruto yang kepayahan berdiri karena ombak.

"Dingin…" Naruto mengelus-elus pundak dan lengannya berusaha menciptakan kehangatan sendiri. Memang, Matahari sudah berada di atas kepala. Tapi cahayanya tertutupi oleh awan. Sementara, angin bertiup sangat kencang membuat siapa saja kedinginan sampai, anak kecil yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan heran berlari menuju orang tuanya yang mengawasinya dari jauh.

"Kemarilah, Naruto." Sasuke merentangkan tangannya lebar dan Naruto berjalan ke tengahnya. Lalu Sasuke mendekap Naruto erat. Tapi itu tak berdampak besar karena pakaian yang dikenakan Sasuke juga basah.

Sasuke menuntun Naruto berjalan ke sebuah pondok yang terbuat dari kayu, tertutup dengan dinding kayu juga di bagian belakang, kiri dan kanan. Hanya bagian depan yang menghadap ke laut saja yang tidak tertutupi.

Segara Sasuke melepaskan Naruto dari pelukannya dan membuka bajunya menampakkan dada bidang miliknya hasil latihan bertahun-tahun. Dan itu membuat Naruto menelan ludah dengan paksa sambil memelototi dada Sasuke sampai tak sadar Sasuke juga sudah memerhatikan dirinya yang terpesona dada bidangnya.

"Ada yang salah?" akhirnya Sasuke yang menghentikan keheningan beberapa detik diantara mereka tadi.

Naruto mengegleng. "Nggak ada."

Lalu Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto yang memalingkan wajahnya. "Dobe," panggil Sasuke. Naruto menoleh dan…

Cup

Bibirnya tepat mengenai bibir Sasuke. Yang kemudian tersenyum mesum. Kembali wajah Naruto memerah dan dia menunduk dalam. "Brengsek!"

"Apa? 'Brengsek'? Jadi, kau suka dengan orang brengsek eh?" Sasuke menggoda Naruto. "Kau suka orang brengsek itu 'kan?" Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat.

Sasuke menekan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Naruto sudah membalas ciuman dengan menekan bibirnya juga ke bibir Sasuke. Tapi tak berapa lama, ciuman itu lepas begitu saja.

"Buka bajumu! Apa kau tak kedinginan?" Sasuke berbasa-basi.

Tanpa bicara, Naruto segera melepas bajunya. Sepertinya dia sudah pasrah mau diapakan saja oleh kekasihnya itu.

Kemudian Sasuke memeluk Naruto dan menciumnya lagi. Tapi kali ini bukan ciuman seklias. Ciuman ini lembut, tapi menuntut lebih. Namun lama-kelamaan ciuman ini menjadi kasar dan bernafsu. Dua lidah saling berpagutan menentukan pemenang dari perang lidah tersebut. Dan setelah beberapa lama, Sasuke yang memenangkan perang tersebut melepaskan ciumannya untuk sekedar menarik napas.

Kembali dilumatnya bibir lembut milik Naruto, meminta hadiah atas kemenangan tadi. Dijelajahinya semua bagian dari bibir Naruto. Lidahnya menyapu ke langit-langit rongga mulut milik Naruto sementara Naruto hanya bisa mendesah.

"Mmmnn… ngh…" Naruto terus saja mendesah.

Tangan Sasuke mengelus lembut dada Naruto dan mencari sebuah titik kecil disana. Dapat. Ternyata tonjolan kecil di sana sudah mengeras. Sasuke makin memperdalam ciuman mereka sementara tangannya sesekali mencubit kecil tonjolan itu karena gemas. Terus saja tangannya bermain di dada Naruto, ciuman Sasuke kini pamit berangkat menuju leher.

"Sasu—ke nghhn… ah… aw! Engh…" tak hentinya bibir Naruto menggumamkan desahan-desahan yang menggoda di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke bisa dengan leluasa menyecap segala rasa di leher Naruto karena Naruto memerengkan kepalanya memberi akses lebih luas untuk dikuasai Sasuke. Sesekali digigitnya dan dihisapnya leher Naruto meninggalkan tanda merah—tanda bahwa Naruto sudah menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya.

Perlahan, ciumannya turun ke dada menggantikan tugas tangannya. Dijilat, dihisap dan digigit kecil membuat Naruto menggeliat kecil sambil mengerang keenakan.

Tangan Sasuke membelai-belai perut Naruto yang agak berbentuk, dan kemudian turun, turun makin ke bawah. Dibelainya pelan sesuatu yang menegang dari dalam celana tipis Naruto.

"Aangh, Sasshh… suke…" Naruto merasakan panas menjalari tubuhnya. Juga merasa bahwa darahnya mengalir menuju ke sebuah benda kebanggan miliknya di bawah sana. "A-aaah!!!" Naruto mengerang nikmat ketika merasakan benda miliknya digenggam Sasuke dari luar celana basahnya.

Lidah Sasuke turun lagi menuju perut Naruto. Dijilatnya dari pusar, memutar mengikuti arah tanda lahirnya yang seperti tato sambil tetap meremas benda milik Naruto pelan.

"Aah… Sasuke!!!" rengek Naruto saat Sasuke menghentikan segala pekerjaannya sekaligus.

"Shh…" Sasuke menenangkan kekasihnya tersebut. Kembali diciuminya bibir manis Naruto dan dilumatnya. Tangannya kini berusaha melepaskan celana Naruto yang sebenarnya kelonggaran, sehingga dalam beberapa detik saja Naruto sudah tak mengenakan apapun di tubuhnya yang polos.

Ciumannya perlahan-lahan turun sambil terus saja menghisap dan menggigit kecil setiap tempat yang dilewati lidahnya membuat tanda yang lebih menegaskan bahwa Naruto seutuhnya miliknya. Tangannya juga terus saja meremas-remas pelan kejantanan Naruto yang dari tadi sudah menegang sempurna. Dan sebentar lagi, mulut Sasukelah yang akan menggantikan tugas tangannya kini.

"U-ugh," Naruto mengerang saat ujung kejantanannya dicium dan dijilat Sasuke dan perlahan-lahan sampai ke pangkal.

Lalu Sasuke mulai memasukkan kejantanan Naruto yang lumayan keras itu ke dalam rongga mulutnya yang hangat.

"Aahn… Sasu… Teme, aah…" Naruto mengerang keenakan ketika merasakan bagian dari dirinya sudah berada dalam mulut hangat kekasihnya, Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo yang makin lama makin cepat. Dan itu membuat Napas Naruto semakin pendek-pendek ketika tempo gerakan kepala Sasuke makin cepat.

Jari-jari Naruto menjambak rambut Sasuke berusaha memelankan tempo gerakan kekasihnya yang menurutnya terlalu cepat. Tapi Sasuke tak juga memelankan gerakannya, malah makin cepat. Ditambah lagi kini dia mengulum dan menghisap kejantantan Naruto dengan tidak pelan.

"Sasu… Teme, Naru mau pi-pis… nngh…" tepat sedetik lagi dia akan mengeluarkan sarinya, Sasuke malah melepaskan kejantanan Naruto dari mulutnya. "Ahhh! Te-temeee…" Naruto merengek sambil berusaha mengeluarkan hasrat dari dalam dirinya namun tak sanggup.

"Jangan buru-buru, sayang. Permainan baru saja akan dimulai. Sabar ya," Sasuke membelai lembut rambut pirang halus Naruto.

Sasuke menurunkan celana dan boxernya sekaligus, dan merasakan dingin yang dihasilkan angin pantai menerpa kulit mulusnya. Kemudian dia merangkak mendekati Naruto yang masih terengah-engah dengan posisi berbaring.

Kemudian dilumatnya kembali bibir Naruto. Kembali dua lidah saling berpagutan. Namun kali ini perang lidah berlangsung damai. Tak ada yang berusaha mendominasi atau memenangkannya. Tak berapa lama, ciuman ini kembali terlepas oleh kebutuhan paru-paru mereka yang membutuhkan oksigen.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke.

Naruto menatap mata Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Berbaliklah!" perintahnya halus. Narutopun membalikkan tubuhnya. Sasuke menolong Naruto agar dia dapat bertahan dengan lutut dan telapak tangannya yang menyentuh lantai kayu ini.

Sasuke memasukkan tiga jarinya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri dan menghisapnya, membuatnya basah dan licin. Lalu, satu jarinya dimasukkan secara sangat perlahan ke dalam lubang sempit Naruto.

"Nnggh…" Naruto meringis sedikit merasakan sesuatu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Satu jari lagi ditambahkan.

"Aaah!!!" Naruto mengerang. Kelihatannya kali ini cukup menyakitkan baginya.

Jari ketigapun menyusul memasuki dirinya perlahan.

"Aah… sa-sakit, Teme…" setitik air mata keluar dari mata biru safir indah itu,

Sasuke menggerakkan jarinya maju mundur sekaligus membuat gerakan zig-zag agar lubang Naruto melebar dan dapat dimasuki dirinya nanti. Kemudian, jarinya memasuki lubang Naruto lebih dalam lagi mencari sebuah titik yang akan membuat Naruto melupakan dunia.

"S-Sasu… ke! Ahh!!"

Mata Sasuke membulat melihat reaksi Naruto saat dirinya tak sengaja menyentuh sebuah titik di dalam Naruto. Kembali disentuhnya titik itu.

"Sasu! Sasuke!! Sasuke!! A-aah!!!" teriak Naruto saat merasakan titik dalam tubuhnya disentuh berkali-kali oleh jari panjang kekasihnya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Aku masuk ya, sayang," Sasuke mengeluarkan tiga jarinya dan mempersiapkan dirinya tepat di depan lubang Naruto.

Perlahan-lahan, disorongnya kejantanannya agar dapat masuk ke dalam tubuh kekasihnya. Dia mendengar Naruto merintih kesakitan, dan diapun berhenti bergerak untuk beberapa saat. Saat merasa Naruto sudah mulai rileks, kembali Sasuke memajukan pinggulnya, kali ini menyentak cepat.

"UAAAGH!!!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Dia merasa kejantanan Sasuke yang keras masuk sangat dalam. Hampir saja dia jatuh kalau tangan Sasuke tak menopang tubuhnya juga. Air matanya tumpah mengalir di pipinya yang kecoklatan karena terbakar sinar matahari. "Sa-sakiit…"

"Maaf, Naru. Sasuke memegang dagu Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto yang mereng dan kembali menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Setelah kurang lebih lima menit, Naruto memutuskan ciuman itu.

Naruto menarik napas panjang. "Bergeraklah, Sasuke!" perintahnya.

"Tahan ya!"

Sasuke mulai menarik mundur tubuhnya hingga kepala kejantanannya saja yang berada di dalam Naruto. Kemudian, dengan sekali sentak seluruh kejantannya sudah kembali berada di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Agh… aahh… mmnh… la-lagi!!! AAH!" Naruto berteriak keras saat Sasuke menumbukkan kejantanannya di tempat yang tepat. Namun teriakannya teredam oleh suara ombak yang terus-menerus datang silih berganti.

Sasuke makin cepat bergerak, menyentuh titik yang membuat Naruto melupakan kesakitannya dan menikmati permainan mereka saat ini. Getaran-getaran kecil terasa dari dalam Naruto ketika dirinya menyentuh suatu titik dengan tepat. Dan itu sangat nikmat, menurut Sasuke sehingga dirinya selalu berusaha menyentuh titik tersebut setiap gerakannya. Kali ini dia mulai membelai lembut, lalu memijat bagian tubuh Naruto yang sempat terlupa tadi.

"Ah!! Le-lebih cepat! Lebih dalam… Sasuke, AHH!" pinta Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Aah… ssh…" tubuh Naruto mengejang. Otot-otot di lubang Narutopun mengalami semacam kontraksi yang membuatnya berkerut.

"Aaah… Naruto," kali ini Sasuke yang mendesah nikmat ketika dirasakannya lubang Naruto meremas kejantannya dengan cukup kuat. Lalu dia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan tangannya pada kejantanan Naruto. Diremasnya lebih kuat benda kebanggaan Naruto tersebut.

"Sasuke a-aku udah m-mau AAH!" Naruto menyemburkan hasrat dari dalam dirinya ke tangan Sasuke.

Tak harus menunggu sepuluh detik, Sasuke kemudian menyerukan nama kekasihnya dengan kuat, namun suara teredam oleh deru ombak di pantai indah berpasir putih itu. Dan detik setelah dia mengeluarkan hasrat dirinya di dalam tubuh Naruto dia ambruk menimpa Naruto di bawahnya dalam keadaan masih susah mengontrol napasnya sendiri.

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke melepaskan dirinya dari lubang Naruto. Naruto sedikit meringis saat merasakan benda yang mulai melemas itu keluar dari dalam dirinya.

Lalu Sasuke berdiri dan memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat. "Naruto, aku beli makanan disana sebentar ya," pamit Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk dan Sasuke berlari menuju sebuah restoran seafood untuk memesan makanan, untuk memulihkan tenaga mereka.

Naruto, dengan meringis-ringis menahan sakit, dia memakai pakaiannya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Naruto melihat Sasuke berlari menuju tempat dia mendudukkan pantatnya yang sakit sambil membawa kantong hitam.

"Makan yang banyak ya, nanti kita lanjutkan lagi di rumah." Sasuke tersenyum mesum memandang Naruto yang membelalakkan matanya.

**End**

Udah gaje, pendek lagi. Ga apa lah. Namanya juga PWP :D

Oh, ya… ini fic untuk Nanda a.k.a One Apple yang berulang tahun hari ini. Happy birthday, Nanda! Dan juga untuk Ichi a.k.a Cuties Sky Ichigo Blues yang ultah tanggal 26 September lalu. XD Semoga kalian tak kecewa dengan PWP yang tidak Hot ini. =="

Oh, ya, aku ga tau mo ngasi judul apa disini. Jadi, ada yang punya usul judul???

Review/Flame please!

**Vi-chan ^^v**


End file.
